


11 Times Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki's Relationship Was #goals [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: leave it all on the ice [PODFIC] [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Social Media, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: 11 Times Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki's Relationship Was #goalsby Buzzfeed Staff • Thurs 1/20/2022We can only dream of having this kind of love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [11 Times Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki's Relationship Was #goals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053101) by [snowdarkred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdarkred/pseuds/snowdarkred). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/11%20Times%20Viktor%20Nikiforov%20and%20Yuri%20Katsuki's%20Relationship%20Was%20%23goals.mp3) | 11:25 | 8.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Yuri%20on%20Ice/leave%20it%20all%20on%20the%20ice.m4b) | 3:02:36 | 87.1 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/11-times-viktor-nikiforov-and-yuri-katsukis-relationship-was-goals) |  |   
[Series Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/leave-it-all-on-ice-podbook) |  |   
  
### Music

_Eavesdropping [Simon Bookish Remix]_ by Grizzly Bear

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
